happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Think about what you want this Christmas
Think about what you want this Christmas '(piensa bien lo que deseas esta Navidad en español) Es un episodio especial de HTF 2 de invierno, al igual que Love Kills está dividido en segmentos donde cada personaje festeja la Navidad. Trama 'Someone Has A Gift For Me? Nutley y Diana escriben su carta para Santa, mientras Simon y Sniffles están afuera viendo las estrellas, Simon apunta su telescopio a la Luna, y le muestra a Sniffles, Berry, quien estaba adornando el árbol de Navidad, ve por la ventana a los dos, Berry va hacia afuera y le dice si va a escribir su carta para Navidad, Simon le dice que no cree en Santa, todos (de alguna forma) esuchan lo que dijo Simon, Diana le dice que no diga eso por que no le traerá nada, Simon la ignora y sigue en lo que estaba, Diana, Berry y Nutley entran a casa. Sniffles le dice a Simon que ya se va, se despiden y el se queda solo, Simon comienza a tener sueño y se duerme en el patio. en eso, Simon comienza a soñar que está en el polo Norte, Simon se pregunta donde está, aparece Shyney (vestido como duende) le dice que está en el polo norte, Simon se sorprende y mira a su alrededor, para encontrar una cabaña, Simon decide entrar a ella, y ve a varios duendes que están haciendo varios juguetes, Simon con cara de sorpresa ve esto, despues, Shyney se lleva la bolsa de regalos y Simon decide seguirlo para ver a Bruce (vestido de Santa), el ve a Simon y Bruce le desea feliz Navidad, él le da un regalo y se va en su trineo, Simon se despide de Bruce y por una extraña razón Simon es arrastrado por una avalancha. Al día siguiente, Simon despierta de su sueño y se da cuenta que está cubierto de nieve, él sale del montón de nieve y entra a casa, adentro, Nutley, Diana y Berry abren sus regalos, Diana saca del suyo unos pinceles y varios recipientes de pintura con un lienzo, Nutley saca del suyo unos patines y un gorro, y Berry saca del suyo un perrito. Simon entra y ve esto y pregunta si hay un regalo para él, Diana le dice que no hubo ninguno, él se deprime y Diana lo abraza y le dice que no se preocupe por que lo que cuenta en la Navidad es estar con los amigos y con la familia, deprimido va hacia el árbol, cuando se da cuenta que ve un regalo para él, el lo abre y se sorprende al sacar un juego de Química, se alegra y el episodio termina. 'There are Gifts for Everyone' Dawn (Vestida de Santa) comienza a colocar regalos dentro de una bolsa mientras tararea un villancico, cuando coloca la bolsa dentro de un trineo. Tantibus está esperando su regalo (o el de Nulla) y se queda dormido cuando Dawn entra y va a comerse las galletas, pero ella no contaba que un cuchillo que estaba junto a las galletas se le cae en el pie, atravesandoselo. Dawn, dolorida, se quita el cuchillo y se va a vendarse, para chocarse contra el cristal del baño y que se le claven unos trozos de cristal en la cara. Dawn, con vendas en la cara y en el pie, deja el regalo y se va, justo cuando Tantibus se despierta, confundido por los destrozos en su casa y el regalo. 'A Grinch Coyote' Swallon va caminando de muy mal humor, empujando a Flaky a un charco, haciendole llorar. Esto llama la atención de Mellow, quien le pregunta porque empujó a Flaky, Swallon le grita que se quite del camino, lo que enoja a Mellow y lo amenaza con una bola eléctrica si no le cuenta que lo tiene tan amargado en noche buena, Swallon se tranquiliza y decide contarle por que odia noche buena. Comienza un flashback de Swallon, con apenas 1 mes de nacido, dos personas desconocidas y encapuchadas conducen un auto bajo una tormenta de nieve, al llegar a un edificio que resulta ser un orfanato, dejan a Swallon con un moño navideño y lo dejan en la entrada, los dos encapuchados se van mientras que el dueño recibe gustosamente a Swallon. Termina el flashback. Mellow queda sorprendido con la historia, de pronto una nota cae mágicamente del cielo, Mellow la toma y le dice a Swallon que la lea. La carta dice: "A mi hijo, espero que estés bien, no pudimos pagar las deudas con el grupo de embargo, por lo que nos alejaron de ti a la fuerza, sólo quiero que sepas que te queremos y esperemos que crezcas sin nuestra ayuda, feliz navidad, hijo mío, atentamente, tus padres. Swallon termina de leer la carta, lleno de lagrimas, Mellow le demuestra que en navidad todo es felicidad. Pero antes de irse, son atropellados por The Mole, Mellow y Swallon, reaparecen como espíritus, en ese momento, Mellow retira lo que dijo antes y Swallon le da la razón. 'Killing Christmas' El segmento comienza con Cub señalando un peluche gigante de un gatito, pues lo quería para Navidad. Pop le dice que Santa se lo traerá, pero luego se preocupa al ver que no le alcanzaba el dinero para comprar el peluche, por lo que toma a Cub en brazos y se va con él. Zippy, quien había ganado la lotería, se deprime al ver esto y se le ocurre una idea. Pasa por todas las casas y toma todas las cartas para Santa de los buzones. Las lee todas, compra todo lo que decía en las cartas y empaqueta los regalos. Tras una ardua tarde organizando todo, se viste de Santa y sale volando de su casa, con un saco lleno de regalos. Comienza a lanzar regalos a las chimeneas de las casas, y se pasa por las montañas y el bosque para dejarles regalos a Freezie y a Mellow. Ya cansado, se sienta en el techo de una casa, pero por accidente tira una pila de nieve, haciendo mucho ruido. Un molesto Cuddles sale de su casa, a averiguar qué era el ruido, revelando que ésa era su casa. Zippy se asusta y por accidente deja caer un regalo sobre la cabeza de Cuddles, abriéndose sobre él. Cuddles comienza a gritar y se quita la caja de la cabeza, con tres cuchillos clavados en su rostro. Zippy sale de su escondite e intenta ayudarlo, pero se tropieza y hace que caigan carámbanos del techo de la casa, los cuales caen sobre Cuddles, matándolo. Zippy corre asustado sobre los techos de las casas, pero cae en una chimenea, quemándose la cola. Intenta sostenerse de las paredes de la chimenea, pero no puede, y cuando está a punto de morir quemado, la chimenea se apaga y éste cae. Se sorprende al ver a Sunshine (normal) parado delante suyo con una cubeta en la mano. Sunshine le pregunta a Zippy qué hace allí, Zippy le explica todo y le agradece el haberlo salvado. Sunshine le dice que no hay de qué y le ofrece un café. Zippy le agradece pero le dice que no tiene tiempo, así que Sunshine se despide de él y Zippy se va. Zippy sale de casa de Sunshine y sigue entregando regalos, hasta que sólo le falta uno, y se dispone a entregarlo pero se estrella contra un árbol, cayendo sobre la pala de una máquina para quitar la nieve, partiéndose a la mitad y muriendo. La escena cambia a la casa de Pop y Cub en la mañana, donde Cub abre su regalo y sonríe al ver que era el peluche que quería. Pop llora de felicidad y abraza a Cub. La escena vuelve a cambiar, y se muestra a una Chilly decepcionada, quitando la nieve de la entrada de su casa, pues no recibió su regalo. Blasen, quien pasaba por allí, ve el regalo sobrante en el suelo, y al leer la etiqueta corre hacia donde está Chilly y le da el regalo. Ambos sonríen y comienzan a platicar. Toothy, quien talaba un pino, se conmueve al ver eso y se distrae, dejando caer el pino sobre Chilly y Blasen, aplastándolos. El segmento termina con Toothy silbando y cortando otro pino, como si no hubiese visto nada. 'Late Delivery, Gift Road' Maily acaba de comprar un regalo para Giddy, pero aún tiene que entregar tres paquetes más, uno a Lumpy, otro a Bonnibel y por último uno a Alise, emprende su camino, casi olvidando el regalo de Giddy. Finalmente llega al remolque de Lumpy, le da el paquete, que tenía dentro un queso, como era de esperarse, el se come todo, al cabo de un par de minutos, se ve una ambulancia, donde meten a Lumpy, debido a que el queso le produjo un malestar estomacal. Maily retoma su camino, pero el camino más corto hacia la casa de Bonnibel está cerrado, por lo que se ve forzado a tomar el camino largo, después de cruzar un peligroso puente, logra finalmente llegar a casa de Bonnibel, ella recibe su paquete, cuando lo abre resulta ser un paraguas nuevo, Maily se despide, pero cierra muy fuerte la puerta, haciendo que Bonnibel caiga y se le empale el paraguas en la cabeza. A continuación, Maily se encuentra con Alise y le da el paquete, ahora si puede ir a casa de Giddy. Maily va corriendo, sin querer tropezando con un tronco, Maily va cayendo por un risco, golpeandose en cada parte de su cuerpo, luego se golpea la entrepierna con una barra de metal, a pesar de quedar gravemente herido, llega a casa de Giddy, pero cuando saca el paquete se da cuenta que le dio a Alise el regalo de Giddy. Alise llega para decirle que tiene el paquete equivocado. Giddy abre la puerta, preocupada al ver a Maily tan desgarrado y moreteado, Alise le da a Giddy el regalo de parte de Maily, resulta ser una fotografía de ella con Maily en una cascada. Giddy esta feliz con el regalo, invita a Maily a casa, el se cae y grita debido a sus heridas. A continuación, Alise se pone en la punta del árbol, abriendo el paquete, que tiene una estrella, ella desprende un brillo de si misma sujetando la estrella y dice a la pantalla "Feliz Navidad". Después, todos los personajes de los segmentos anteriores (menos los que murieron) se ponen a cantar alrededor del árbol, de pronto un cartel con la moraleja, cae sobre todos, aplastandolos (excepto a Alise, a quien se le atoró el vestido en un árbol, sin embargo, todos reaparecen como espíritus, cantando junto a los demás muertos (Mellow, Swallon, Cuddles, Chilly, Bonnibel e incluso Blasen) mientras Alise, logra salir de la rama y se pone al centro a cantar con los demás. Moraleja "Christmas is to be together" (Navidad es para estar juntos) Curiosidades *En A Grinch Coyote, se revela por que Swallon odia la navidad, también se revela que sus padres no lo abandonaron como el pensaba, sino que unos tipos se lo quitaron a la fuerza al no poder pagar una deuda. *En Someone Has Gift For Me?, cuando Simon y Sniffles estan afuera se puede ver en el cielo unas estrellas que forman aparentemente a la Constelación Cygnus, a pesar de que solo aparece a principios de verano. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Mr Pokerface534XD Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223